Spinal fixation systems may be used in orthopedic surgery to align and/or fix a desired relationship between adjacent vertebral bodies. Such systems typically include a spinal fixation element, such as a relatively rigid fixation rod or plate, that is coupled to adjacent vertebrae by attaching the element to various anchoring devices, such as hooks, bolts, wires, or screws. The spinal fixation element can have a predetermined contour that has been designed according to the properties of the target implantation site, and once installed, the spinal fixation element holds the vertebrae in a desired spatial relationship, either until desired healing or spinal fusion has taken place, or for some longer period of time.
Spinal fixation elements can be anchored to specific portions of the vertebra. Since each vertebra varies in shape and size, a variety of anchoring devices have been developed to facilitate engagement of a particular portion of the bone. Pedicle screw assemblies, for example, have a shape and size that is configured to engage pedicle bone. Such screws typically include a threaded shank that is adapted to be threaded into a vertebra, and a head portion having a spinal fixation element receiving element, which, in spinal rod applications, is usually in the form of a U-shaped slot formed in the head for receiving the rod. A set-screw, plug, cap or similar type of closure mechanism, is used to lock the rod into the rod-receiving portion of the pedicle screw. In use, the shank portion of each screw is then threaded into a vertebra, and once properly positioned, a fixation rod is seated through the rod-receiving portion of each screw and the rod is locked in place by tightening a cap or similar type of closure mechanism to securely interconnect each screw and the fixation rod. Other anchoring devices also include hooks and other types of bone screws.
While current spinal fixation systems have proven effective, difficulties have been encountered in mounting rods into the rod-receiving portion of various fixation devices. In particular, it can be difficult to align and seat the rod into the rod receiving portion of adjacent fixation devices due to the positioning and rigidity of the vertebra into which the fixation device is mounted. Thus, the use of a spinal rod approximator, also referred to as a spinal rod reducer, is often required in order to grasp the head of the fixation device and reduce the rod into the rod-receiving portion of the fixation device.
While several rod approximators are known in the art, some tend to be difficult and very time-consuming to use. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved rod approximator and methods for seating a spinal rod in a rod-receiving portion of one or more spinal implants.